xarxes_clusterfandomcom-20200216-history
Leviathans
The Leviathans are physically the largest and oldest known race in the Universe. Each is entirely unique, they vary in size, age, height, weight, emotions and other attributes only sharing the same strand of genetic code and DNA linking them all to one species. Their motives also vary, some protect clusters of planets whilst others destroy solar systems some a neutral. The true goal of the leviathans has also yet to be determined as some destroy and others protect. the Cult of Søllix (Sir-liks) (A large religious group of soldiers and scientists from the Consortium Military) is the leading leviathan research group who passed the intergalactic leviathan protection law as they are an endangered species of ancient cosmic super-beings. It is estimated that there once were millions, possibly billions, of leviathans roaming the cosmic highways but now there are only a few hundred left. They have no leader, religious or secular views they simply roam the universe either observing, destroying or protecting, And some even share knowledge with other races. They vary in appearance, there are various colours and some have hair, others are big enough to withhold cities on their backs whilst some cling to planets dissolving the atmosphere and crushing them. They do not need to eat or drink they seem to never sleep or stop they keep moving some in circles other in one direction. The leviathans body is capable of producing nutrients just by floating through space. Some have two, three or seven eyes others have none. The general shape is consistent with most however some have long tendrils others have tails. Variations There are three notable variation of Leviathan: * The Bonum (The Good) - These choose to protect and care for planets * The Malum (The Evil) - These choose to destroy and consume stars * The Neutrum (Neutral) - These are the most passive leviathans often the oldest who do not hold purpose and float through the cosmos. The most common type of leviathan are the neutral class who spend their days floating through space keeping to themselves, they are often the oldest of the leviathans but do attack if heavily provoked although they will attempt to flee at first. After a life of either good or evil the leviathan enters a state of peace where it no longer chooses to destroy or protect but observe. The ‘good’ classification of leviathan means that they choose to protect instead of destroy, the reason for the decision has yet to be discovered however the Cult of Søllix has a theory that it is genetically coded within their brains to choose at birth. They are protectors of planets, and all life, however the Leviathan doesn't seem to choose where in the Universe it protects, it simply knows where to go and when. The 'evil' leviathans choose to destroy life and if one comes across a 'good' or Bonum leviathan the battle will be spoken throughout the ages as one of the greatest sights in all the observable Universe. The Cult of Søllix have only recorded one such event. Cult of Søllix The cult was created when a leviathan Søllix revealed itself to the humans, Søllix is the oldest of the leviathan race known to exist and is the most peaceful leviathan. The cult of Søllix serve and live upon the back of the leviathan but they research all leviathans in general. The cult live and control the city that is built upon his back in tandem with the consortium. The leviathan speaks to the converted cult members through telepathy, they have learnt most of their information about the leviathan race this way. The cult consists of over a thousand members and there are three pathways within the cult: * The Scribe - These practice documenting all leviathan-related incidents etc. * The Paladin - These protect or destroy leviathans (The Security) * The Mage - These practice leviathan-related sorcery. (The Scientists) One must master all three routes to become the leader of the cult, The Prime Elder is the head of the Council of Søllix and must be faithful to the cause of the leviathans. Currently the Prime Elder is Aridium Ixius, who has served the cult of Søllix for over fifty years. Rank system: The Initiation process is commenced when you enroll at the human age of sixteen or the alien equivalent. A series of tests are then undertaken by the applicants that test intelligence, strengths and endurance. When these tests are completed and you have been granted the rank of initiate you must rid yourself of all materialistic items and clothes and live within the dorms of the Convent of Søllix, a large and wide structure that houses the main headquarters of the cult including the Council Chamber, where the council and the Prime Elder speak with Søllix. Biology Each Leviathan possesses unique characteristics and style. Some have vast patches of hair whilst others have tendrils and skin colour variation. Nobody knows how a Leviathan is born, Søllix is so old that it does not know its origin. They also do not have definable sexes or sex organs therefore ruling out intercourse for reproduction. They do not need to eat, sleep or stop to rest or refill stamina. Notable Leviathans SØLLIX (ANCIENT ONE) Estimated age: 4.8 Billion years. Length: 95,000 KM One of the Neutrum (Neutral) leviathans it does not harm nor protect but shares its knowledge with the Cult. First discovered by revealing itself to the Consortium, it shared its vast intellect with the people of Mars and helped them understand a lot about other races it had encountered. SØLLIX is now home to a huge expansive city that is perched upon his back and floats through the cosmos with the cult to uncover new life and new Leviathans. ELGUELIX (DEFENSIVE ONE) Estimated age: 2 billion years Length: 42,000 KM Elguelix is one of the most defensive Leviathans known to the Cult of Søllix, so much so it has allowed the Consortium military to build a base on its back. It houses training bases, vehicle production facilities and weapon production plants along with barracks and health depots for returning soldiers. Fallen Leviathans There is a section within the cult of søllix that deals with fallen or other leviathans, these are leviathans that have been converted, corrupted or destroyed including carcasses and remains. all types are useful to the cult for research purposes. The Nurox Leviathan (Name and Origin Unknown) Estimated Age: Unknown Estimated Length: 80,000 KM This Leviathan has fallen to the Nurox race who have colonised its remains and use it as a means of transport to infect neighbouring planets and solar systems. the biological mass has been intertwined with a Nurox hive and the skeleton supports an estimated hive of 16 billion inhabitants. the Queen Nurox has burrowed herself into the rotting brain of this poor ancient creature and the Nurox offload whenever it hits a passing planet.